


I Just Want To See That Twilight

by delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And so is Hongjoong, Fluff, Hongjoong is overly worried, Hongjoong spoons Seonghwa again!, M/M, Seonghwa is shy, answer: yes, but bold shy?, everyone is whipped for Hongjoong, idk - Freeform, is such a good song, is that my new catch prase?, stan ATEEZ, this time their feelings are mutual, twilight - Freeform, uwu, uwu again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities/pseuds/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities
Summary: Seonghwa didn't know that there was an empty space beside him on the roof until Hongjoong filled it.orSeonghwa loves sitting on the roof and one day Hongjoong joins him.





	I Just Want To See That Twilight

Seonghwa loved the wind in his hair; the adrenaline of being on the edge of something so high; the beautiful night sky that was dotted with sparkling stars. That's why he loved climbing out his bedroom window and sitting on the roof. 

He never got to do it much, his schedule being filled with practicing, taking care of the maknaes and occasionally sleeping, but when he did it felt like nothing else mattered. As if only him and the cold night air existed. 

Tonight, after making sure all the members were fed and asleep, Seonghwa thought it had been quite a while since he'd sat on roof tiles. He turned the window latch quietly, to not wake up his roommate, Hongjoong, and climbed onto the roof of the dorms. Seonghwa breathed in the cool air. 

He sat there for a while, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the busy city underneath him, smelling the faint smell of pollution and rice cakes from a restaurant nearby. Seonghwa turned, about to go back in his room and rest, but he saw his roommate sitting next to him. He froze in his tracks.

"I understand why you come out here," the younger said casually. Hongjoong had his knees to his chest and his head leaned towards the sky, eyes closed. "It really is calming."

"Um, Hongjoong, what are you doing here?" Seonghwa asked, still shaken. He had never brought anyone out here and thought that no one else knew about it. The presence of another person beside him on the dark tiled roof was so new. Almost exhilarating.

Hongjoong turned his head to the older, opening his eyes. "I've noticed you come out here sometimes, but never tried it out myself. So, I thought I could do that today." He said nervously. "You don't mind, do you?"

Seonghwa's breath caught in his throat. Hongjoong's eyes reflected some of the stars, which made them look like far away suns themselves. "Um, no, not at all. I just thought that..." Seonghwa really didn't know what he thought anymore, too focused on the way he could see the entirety of the full moon in Hongjoong’s eyes to finish his sentence. 

"That this was the only place you could be by yourself?" Hongjoong inaccurately finished with worry. "I'm sorry if I ruined that. I should go." 

Seonghwa didn't have much time to process what had just been said, because, as fast as he came, Hongjoong climbed off the roof and back inside. He stared at the now empty space beside him and replayed the previous situation in his head, breaking it down so he could comprehend what had happened.

He scrambled back into the dorm room and slid into Hongjoong's bed, immediately spooning the younger boy. He let out an adorable _"oh"_.

"You are so quick to come to your own foolish conclusions, aren't you?" the older whispered into his ear. He swore he felt Hongjoong shiver. "Come back to the roof with me."

He got out of the bed and offered his hand to help Hongjoong out as well. The smaller boy took it. They crawled through the small window one after the other and, once they both got out and settled, Seonghwa smiled at him, newfound confidence blooming. 

"I was going to say 'I just thought that you didn't like heights that much' before you rudely interrupted me."

Hongjoong smiled shyly. "Sorry."

They both turned to the sky. Hongjoong scooted closer to the older boy and placed his head on his shoulder. Seonghwa smiled at the contact, heart beating faster, but not yet flustered. It was comforting. Like Hongjoong felt like he could lean on him and trust the older to keep him steady. It was a good feeling and he felt safe. 

Seonghwa placed his head on top of the leader's, sandwiching his head between the older's shoulder and head. They leaned in together, whispering things to each other about whatever was on their mind, the other members, the view, themselves.

Hongjoong hummed. "How about we lie down? It's much more comfortable, and we get to see the stars better."

Seonghwa turned to him. "But I already have the perfect view."

It took the younger boy a while to understand what he meant, but as soon as he did he blushed a deep crimson. "Oh be quiet and lie down, will you?"

Seonghwa chuckled, satisfied with his roommate's reaction. He lied down and allowed Hongjoong to lie on his chest. The wind ran through their fluffy sweaters making them feel cool and warm at the same time. Hongjoong closed his eyes and concentrated on the movements of Seonghwa's chest. Up. Down. Up. Down. It was like an ocean, pulling him out only to pull him right back in.

Hongjoong flipped over, right on to Seonghwa. The tips of their noses brushed against each other making Seonghwa's eyes widen and his heart rate quicken. The leader loved that he could feel every pound. Hongjoong wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa cheeks and held his face in place as he leaned down and kissed his fellow member's lips. 

Seonghwa immediately tensed, which scared the younger boy, but soon melted into the touch and kissed back. It was soft and light, mirroring how they felt. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's waist, making him smile. 

They parted. Not parted completely as in not touching each other whatsoever, Seonghwa thought that would drive him insane, but just enough their soft, now plump lips weren't in contact with each other anymore. They went back to their previous position and almost fell asleep there. They would have if Hongjoong hadn't come back to his senses and half dragged half carried Seonghwa into their room. The younger boy decided it was way too much work and effort to put Seonghwa in his bed and then go all the way across the room to his, so he simply stayed in the older boy's bed.  

Hongjoong spooned the older boy with what little limbs he had. He kissed the crook of Seonghwa's neck and making him whine. "Let me sleep. I practiced hard today," the older mumbled. 

Hongjoong let out a sleepy chuckle. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing this when twilight came on and I realised it was so perfect.
> 
> Also, why do all of my fics end with Hongjoong and someone else in bed?


End file.
